


1982

by retzcat



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retzcat/pseuds/retzcat
Summary: If you have ever been attacked, please think about it before reading this. No actual rape - but an attack described in this short.





	1982

**1982**

Nicole had just gotten out of college and had been spending the weeks of summer at a job that was more fun than work. She has also been submitting applications to various places. She was still unsure where she wanted to take her life next. There were many options spread out in front of her and she was feeling like she was right where she was supposed to be. She was leaning toward either law enforcement or maybe a lawyer.

Tonight, she was going out with her girls to the new dance club and putting decisions about the future to the side. She grabbed her favorite faded jeans and a white t-shirt, and her ever present cowboy boots. She swiped a brush through her hair and was out the door. Her classic hand-me-down Mustang was sitting waiting at the curb. She hopped in, lowered the roof and was off.

Nicole was unaware of just how breath-takingly beautiful she was to most people. Standing five feet nine inches, athletic build, long red hair and big brown eyes she was easy to spot in any crowd. As she pulled into the parking lot, she was in time to spot her friends. She turned off the car, and popped up to sit on the top of the driver’s seat.   
  
“NIKKI-NIK!!!” one of her friends called out.

Nicole waved as she rolled her eyes a little – not her favorite nickname.

“Hey girls!” she called out.

She hopped out of the car she fell into step with the group as they chatted and walked into the club.

They were having a great time laughing and talking while having a couple drinks. They would go out and do a little dancing as a group. In a way they were celebrating summer coming to a close, they had all graduated and were on the way to the rest of their lives.

Katie’s boyfriend had stopped in unexpectedly for a quick drink after he got off work. He had a couple buddies that had tagged along. Now their girl’s night had morphed into a mingling situation. Six girls to 6 guys. Not being really thrilled about this, Nicole excused herself and went to get another beer from the bar.

As the bartender handed her the bottle, her fingers lingered a moment on Nicole’s. Their eyes met and the bartended smiled rather shyly. Nicole thought she was cute and struck up a conversation. The seemed to really click and have chemistry.

By the time Nicole got back to the group, most had broken up into informal pairings. Nicole had a little under a half beer left and made the decision she was going to head out after she finished it. She just didn’t feel comfortable anymore given the dynamics of the group. She walked up to the group and fell into conversation with Katie and her boyfriend Sam.

One of the more popular songs came on and the group all moved to the dance floor. Nicole finished her beer and as she set her bottle down on a side table when she was over whelmed by cologne. She straightened up and one of the guys smiled at her.

“Hi, I’m Mike.” He smiled at her, extending his hand in greeting.  


Putting her hands in her back pockets, she answered, “Nicole.”.

“So, I was wondering, dance with me.” Mike said with a broader smile with the request coming out more as a demand.   
  
“Thanks, but actually, I was just leaving. Calling it a night, you know?” Nicole said as she turned to leave, but Mike lightly grabbed her arm.   
  
“Come on! Just one dance, Nicole. “

“I’m really sorry, I’m just really don’t want to dance. It’s getting late and I really just want to head out.”

“You’re so beautiful! Why won’t you just give me one dance?” Mike smiled a little less friendly.

“Ah well, Thanks. But no, I’m not going to dance.” Kat turned to leave again, this time making it a few steps away.

Mike jumped after her and grabbed her arm again, this time a little harder. “Why won’t you dance with me?”

Nicole pulled her arm away, and stepped up to Mike. “I said I’m not interested in dancing with you.”

Mike smiled and putting his hands in the air like he’s surrendering, he says, “Okay, okay!! Sorry! Just trying to show you a good time. Sorry if I came on too strong. Have a good night.”

Nicole looked at him for a second, expecting another come on. When it doesn’t happen, she turned and made her way through the crowd toward the door. She stopped just outside the door to fish her keys from her pocket, nodding to the bouncer in answer to ‘Thanks for coming’ as she headed to her car.

Just as she’s about to hop over the door into the seat, a body crashed into her – one hand over her mouth the other wrapped around her arms, pinning them to her torso.

Her senses are overwhelmed with the cloying sweet scent of a cologne she recognized. It’s Mike.

“I saw you giving that bartender attention! Why won’t you give me any, huh? What? You don’t like guys? I’m not good enough for you? Come on! You know, you will like it with me. I’ll treat you real good baby!” Mike whispers hatefully into her ear.

With her mind racing, Nicole remembered her self-defense classes and relaxes just a little. Mike mistaking it for submission relaxed his grip and turned her around to face him. As he leant in to kiss her, Nicole bashed her forehead into his nose, while bringing her knee up between his legs.

As he crumpled to the ground the bouncer came running up. “I saw the whole thing. I had someone call the cops. You okay lady?” He asks a little out of breath.

Nicole slumped back against her car a moment, staring down at Mike who was writhing in pain, clutching his manhood. This was the first time she had ever been attacked with what seemed to be a connection to a secret she had tried to guard so closely for so long. As she started to shake from the adrenaline, Katie and her other friends pushed through the crowd. The cops had just arrived and pulled Mike to his feet and Katie grabbed Nicole in a hug, the other girls forming a shield around her.

After statements had been given to the police and Mike was hauled away for assault, Nicole got into her car and drove back to her apartment with a promise to call Katie when she got home. Tomorrow she would be heading back home with her future ahead of her. For now, the first black spot had appeared on her radar of what real hate really looked like. She didn’t know how she would make it through, but she knew that she deserved better and was also determined to not allow this to hold her back.

********

**Authors Note:**

What prompted me to write this was a young #Earper felt I disrespected her friend of color when I called them out for making a racist comment. A racist comment is just that – no matter what your skin color and it’s not acceptable in my book. I have Asian children whom I adopted and this person also told me that I couldn’t relate to the non-acceptance that a person of color goes through. I may not know it exactly as a person of color would, but I do know what discrimination feels like and what hate feels like when directed at you and those you have raised and love unconditionally. I know what its like to hold my daughter crying through the night because grown ass men sexualized and make crude comment to her - a 12-year-old girl.

This scene was written from a real-life experience I had while living in San Antonio. I had been 22-23 years old. Moved from Northern Wisconsin on my own to get a job in Texas. At that point, half my life had been spent in the south, family had helped found part of Texas but I never dreamt of the hate I would face moving there, as a young white girl that was not from Texas. And to top it all off, I was queer. I didn’t advertise, but the take of males was even strong at that time that if you weren’t interested in them – then you were a faggot and “deserved” what you got.

After I left Texas and moved to Colorado – I fought for Aids awareness and helped in a ton of fund raisers. I was an active member of the group who fought against Amendment 2 (<https://www.westword.com/news/colorados-hate-state-amendment-2-twenty-five-years-later-9606594> : <https://ballotpedia.org/Colorado_No_Protected_Status_for_Sexual_Orientation_Amendment,_Initiative_2_(1992)>

I was playing A-league softball in Cheyenne when Matthew Shepard was murdered in Laramie. We had played a tournament there more than once, going to the same bars he would go to.

I was the Technical Designer for one of the state’s first All Women Theatre groups. Over the years, I’ve dealt with a lot of hate and discrimination. If you are young – don’t come at me! I’ll eat you for breakfast! I was on the front lines so YOU could have a better life.

American Psychiatric Association declassified homosexuality as a mental disorder in 1973, aversion therapy was used routinely in hopes that it would prevent or eliminate homosexual behavior. Up until then and after in many areas, you could be ‘condemned’ to electro-shock aversion therapy if you would even suspected to be homosexual. This is what I grew up knowing could happen to me – from a young age.

If you are under 30 and queer – think before you open your mouth to those older than you – who grew up in the 60’s, 70’s and 80’s. You have no idea what they went through to get even the little bit of acceptance you now enjoy openly now.


End file.
